1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of remotely controlling a home network, the home network being accessible via a gateway, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used method for interconnecting and controlling home devices is to use home networking. Using such a home network, it is possible that any home device controls and communicates with any other home device. Further, it is possible to control these devices from remote.
To do this, it may be desirable to use the Internet as a communication network connecting the remote user to the home network. Such a connection can be realized by a gateway as an interface between the home network and the Internet, for example.
However, in such a case, it is necessary to have the gateway permanently connected to the Internet, which is expensive and represents a security hazard.